


Poem For a Friend

by LegendHasIt



Series: Poems by Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I dont expect anyone to read this, Poetry, for a secret santa thing, wrote this as a second gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendHasIt/pseuds/LegendHasIt
Summary: Its honestly just what the title says
Series: Poems by Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571200
Kudos: 1





	Poem For a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a carryon gift for my friends secret Santa, I decided to write a poem because apparently that's one of the only good pieces of writing I can manage

You are one of my oldest and dearest friends

I still remember the day that we met, 

It was at Riley’s Halloween party 

You went as an identity thief

I would never in my life wish to replace you with someone else

You have never felt like a burden

Your friendship could never be a burden to me 

I know you believe that sometimes you’re a burden to those around you 

But I’ll be here to tell you that you’re not 

Even if you don't believe me

You’ll never be a burden to me 

Even when you steal my umbrella

Wow this is getting real emotional real quick 

Yes, this is written in comic sans


End file.
